Tracks on magnetic data storage media are read using a read head. There is a desire to increase areal density (AD) of data stored on magnetic media by providing narrower track widths. However, as track widths decrease, the read width of read heads also decreases in order to avoid adjacent track interference. As the read head width decreases, it becomes increasingly costly and complex to manufacture read heads.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.